Rollerparty
by xxIamMusicxx
Summary: Party, sam came to visit seattle!


Some this came up by a dream, some real, and some just fit for seddie. I had to let it out.Sam's POV

I'm here, back in Seattle! It's so great to be back, I haven't my friends in like months. Yeah, yeah I know I've talked to them like everyday since I moved to Washington with my dad, and I still come to Seattle every other weekend, but it's still not the same.

So I decided to do something different and surprising. I haven't talked to them this whole week, because I planned to surprise them by coming to Rollerparty.

Almost all my best friends were going, and I was kind of hoping that a certain guy would be ,

that's right Freddie Benson. We have gotten really close over the years and as much as I hate to admit it, I think I'm in love.

I admitted this to myself, the week I went to Rollerparty last time. See, my best friend Wendy and Freddie are like really close brother-sister wise, they say.

And one day they were holding hands and getting all close like they usually do, and I just couldn't take it. My other best friend Carly saw this, and she just had to make me admit that I was jealous. Then at the party we kind of connected! But in a friendship way! And boy was I happy that just one night we weren't fighting. (Even though I love to fight with the kid)

Ugh, this kid turned me into a sap! Ugh anyway back to the story. So as I was saying I think I'm in love with him, and so I can't wait to see him tonight.

Oh look, I'm here. Now all I have to do is find my friends. There they are! My mom dropped me off and drove her way! (Oh yeah after I took the responsibility off of my mom she actually started to get better. It's not her fault, then, she was just really sick in the past.)

I pulled my hood up. And started to make my way. Carly was on the phone, Tasha and Gibby were already started a session, Wendy was talking with Shannon, and Freddie was in a corner.

"Hey guys!" I yell, as I take off my hoodie.

"Oh my god!" They all scream. "Sam!" Soon I was in they middle of them being squished and hugged tightly.

"Suf..fo..cati..ng" I manage to let out. They let go one by one.

"Sam, wth are you doing here?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, why didn't tell us you were coming." Wendy asked.

"She missed us, duh" Gibby stated.

"And the fact that I figured that I owed you guys a visit." I just shrugged. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I missed you." A tear shed, through my eyes. Damn, that's what I wanted to avoid.

"Awwww" We all hugged again.

I pulled away. "Alright enough with the sappiness let's go party!"

We all laughed. And entered the building.

Hey, where was Freddie! He didn't even say "hi" to me. I looked all around the place, for about five minutes. Until I spotted him, in a corner again.

"Hi" I walked up to him.

"Hello. Can I help you?" He said plainly. Didn't even look up.

"Well there is this guy and…." He all of a sudden cut me off.

"Look if this is your way of trying to ask me to dance I'm not interested, I already have my eye on someone. If she were here."

"No I wasn't asking you too dance. Now as I was saying I haven't seen him for months, and so I decided to take a visit here to see him and my friends again. But he paid no mind to me, and now I'm sad. I don't even think he noticed I was here, let alone standing next to him."

He looks up at it takes him a while, but then realizes. "Oh my god! Sammy!" He pulls me into a hug. And we stay like that for what seemed like forever. I took that time to breathe him in his scent everything.

"I've missed you so much." He whispers into my ear.

"Well, I'm here now!" I pull away. "Let's make the best of it. Now stop your sad weeping in a corner and come dance with us." He chuckles, as I dragged him onto the dance floor.

2 hour later…

"Sam." He pulled me from the crowd of girls.

"What?" I ask!

He interwines his fingers with my hands. "Dance with me?"

"I think you asked to late, I'm tired"

"Oh come on you're never too tired? Please?"

"Fine" I say.

He puts his hands around me waist, and my arms around his neck. We danced to the song "On the floor" by Jennifer Lopez.

"I don't think this is the kind of dance for the song." I question.

"When were we ever known to follow the trend or rules?" We laugh.

"Very true!" I smile.

"I glad you came, only a matter of time till I go sane cuz you not there to make me insane" He said after a few minutes of silence.

"If that's your way of saying I missed you then I missed you too."

"Wow Princess Puckett showing sympathy I'd never thought I'd see the day. Ironic right?"

I looked at him confused.

"Oh yeah figured you wouldn't know what it ment."

I smack him playfully on the shoulder hearing a soft ow. "Oh don't use your smart people word on me."

He stuck his tongue out at me. And I did back.

"Sam."

"Hmm?" He leans down touching my forehead his lips inches away.

"I might just kiss you"

"I might just let you" She whispers.

He smirks and he gently kisses me.

I pull away. And smile.

Best Rollerparty ever.

**Too some of you who know me chat me asap once you finish reading it. (Bissel924 and HelloKitty23)**


End file.
